particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Majatran War
The Great Majatran War is a military conflict between Kafuristan and its allies, Zardugal and Luthori, and al'Badara and its ally, Kalopia. Deltaria and Cildania also participated. It was caused by tensions between the Revolutionary Imperial Communist Society, which was in government in al'Badara, and the powerful Majatran state of Zardugal and its ally, Kafuristan. The war began on December 13, 3330 after an engagement between Badaran and Kafuri troops; both sides claim that the opening shots were fired by the other. Badaran forces then invaded the Kufari muhafazah (region) of Jerze'har. The war quickly expanded, beginning with military operations against al'Badara by Zardugal, followed by Deltarian aid to al'Badara. After the failure of the Santa Alexandra peace conference in Cildania, Luthori issued a declaration of war on al'Badara. Shortly after the invasion of the muhafazah of Abi'nadi by Kalopian forces, Zardic forces executed a major amphibious landing on the beaches of al-Fostat, one of the constituent Sultanates of al'Badara. Currently, the war is unresolved, with peace negotiations being conducted during a temporary ceasefire. The Badaran forces in Jerze'har have largely been defeated, Abi'nadi is still the location of fighting between Kufari and Kalopian forces, and a Zardic lodgement has been established in al-Fostat. Lead-up to war The major cause of the Great Majatran war was the enemity between the Revolutionary Imperial Communist Society (RICS; later renamed the Royal Red Vanguard Society), a hardline communist party in power in al'Badara, and the nations of Zardugal and Kafuristan. Background Tensions began in July 3322, with the passage of a bill for 'the Creation of Red Feudalism' through the Badaran legislature. At the end of that year and the beginning of the next, al'Badara declared its mobilization for war, while condemning Kafuristan and Zardugal for their capitalist economies and the number of personal liberties. In March 3323, al'Badara closed its borders, and in August, their legislature voted to begin pursuing nuclear ambitions. Over the next several months, the scope of government powers in al'Badara greatly increased. Shortly after these events, the Zardic legislature voted to condemn the conduct of the government of al'Badara, in particular the RICS, and cut off all diplomatic relations with that nation in November 3323. In February 3324, al'Badara reciprocated. In the legislative elections of August 3324, the political scene in al'Badara shifted significantly with a landslide defeat of the RICS; nevertheless, they remained the government. The next several years were comparatively serene, with tension in Majatra seeming to decrease, with the exception of an unconstitutional declaration of war by Ikradon against Zardugal for its 'aggression' against Ikradon's ally, al'Badara. The Zardic government tried to avert war through diplomacy. These attempts failed, but elections intervened, and actual military engagements never took place. In June 3327, the balance of power in the Badaran legislature changed once again, with the centre-left Popular Democratic Alliance winning a majority. Their leader, Dr. Mohamed al Baradii became Royal General Secretary. During the next two years, the new Badaran government liberalised the country. They also restored diplomatic relations with Zardugal, even giving an official apology for the Royal Red Vanguard Society's belligerence in January 3328. A month later, however, militants affiliated with the Vanguard stormed the Zardic embassy, making a demand for national pride. The Royal Chairman of the Socialist Sultanates, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad, was placed under house arrest by Dr. Mohamed al Baradii. This incident drew strong condemnation from the Badaran, Zardic and Kafuristani government. The hostages were later released without fatalities. In March 3329, The Popular Democratic Alliance lost seats in an early election. Although still the largest party, they lost their legislative majority and the two other parties, the Royal Red Vanguard Society and the House of Al-Majali, were able to form a coalition government. Tensions escalate After the formation of government in al'Badara by the Royal Red Vanguard Society and the House of Al-Majali, the tensions in Majatra quickly reached a state of crisis. In March 3330, the Vanguard introduced a bill into the Badaran legislature that would, if passed, declare war on and invade Kafuristan. In late July, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad stated that this was an attempt to 'liberate' Kafuristan from theocracy, capitalism and Zardic imperalism, and that it was retaliation against Kafuri and Zardic for having 'violently opposed the due course of the Royal Red Revolution'. At the same time, al'Badara began to prepared the military for war. It must be noted that the Badaran military, the Royal Red Amazonian Guard, is composed entirely of females. Just days after the announcement of mobilisation by Jalal Al-e-Ahmad, the government of Zardugal stated that it 'strongly condemned the groundless militancy and aggression of the Union of Socialist Sultanates against our ally, Kafuristan' and threatened military intervention if al'Badara attacked, followed by a declaration by the government of Beiteynu that it was prepared to send peacekeepers to the region in the event of hostilities. In Kafuristan, the government placed the military on high alert, began a recruitment drive and asked citizens to be prepared to defend their homes. Kafuristan also withdrew recognition of the government of al'Badara, instead recognising Dr. Mohamed al Baradii as the legitimate Badaran leader. Military spending was increased by 22 percent. Meanwhile, the Kafuri legislature debated a declaration of war against al'Badara. In mid-December, the Zardic government ordered the acceleration of the process of mobilisation, with large-scale exercises and the preparation of the large Zardic arsenal of intercontinental ballistic missiles. Also, with the permission of the Kufari government, three naval strike groups led by the supercarriers ZNS Belgae, ZNS Darmoth and'' ZNS Kalvere'' were deployed to Ephraim in the muhafazah of O'mer. War breaks out The invasion of Kafuristan On December 19, 3320, the Great Majatran War began. The Badaran state media claimed that Kafuri troops attacked a Badaran orphange. The Kafuri government vehemently denied this, stating that no Kafuri forces were deployed to Badara, and even if there were, they would not have targeted sites like orphanages. In retaliation for the alleged assault on an orphanage, al'Badara invaded Jerze'har. At the same time, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad declared that Zardic preparations were the 'truest and most pure validation' of the Badaran belief that Kafuristan would be a 'battleground for the proxy wars of Zardic corporations'. He also declared that al'Badara possessed weapons of mass destruction. Kafuristan responded to the invasion by deploying forces to constrain the expansion of the Badaran lodgement. The Air Force and Navy began patrolling the Kafuri coast to find and destroy Badaran vessels. Kafuri Prime Minister Zayn Nasri also urged citizens not to be hesitant about using their firearms (the possession of which is compulsory in Kafuristan) against the invaders. On January 4, 3321, two weeks after the invasion of Kafuristan, the Zardic government declared war on al'Badara. The President of Zardugal, Karen Sosa, stated that while Zardugal did not wish to fight a war, 'world events have forced our hand', and that 'in compliance with our treaty obligations with Kafuristan', Zardugal would go to war. She urged 'all the freedom-loving and peace-loving peoples in the world' to go to war against al'Badara. Four days later, Prime Minister Michael Dowdy declared the draft for all able-bodied men between 18 and 25. Curfews were also put into place to ensure order, although martial law was not declared because Zardugal itself was not under attack. Shortly after that, the ZNS Belgae, ZNS Darmoth and'' ZNS Kalvere'' arived in Ephraim. These aircraft carriers brought with them supplies, weapons and ammunition, which were trucked to Kafuri forces on the front line. Kafuristan counter-attacks On January 13, a Kafuri ballistic missile destoyed a large munitions plant in Ras al Ulima in the Sultanate of al Salmania. Kafuri intelligence stated that the weapons plant was also a storage area for chemical and biological weapons. Within two hours of the attack, Badaran nuclear missile bases in Agundi City in al Baharia were put on a heightened state of readiness, while the Badaran government declared their confidence in victory and called upon other communist nations to enter the war. They also stated the Jerze'har had been 'fully liberated' and denied Kafuri claims that there was violence against the occupying forces, instead saying that the people of Jerze'har were 'enjoying their new pleasurable lives and wished to end the current government in Kafuristan'. In early February, the Popular Democratic Alliance, Dr. Mohamed Al Baradii, called press conference. He stated that the Vanguard was an enemy of al'Badara and called for the execution of Jalal Al-e-Ahmad. He also urged Terran nations to intervene to 'stop this massacre', before tearfully lamenting the breakdown of relations between 'brothers' on the day that he was scheduled to visit Kafuristan, if he was still in government. In April, Zardic lawmakers decided to withdraw South Majatra Demilitarization and Cooperation Agreement and Lake Majatra Governance Treaty, which they believed would inhibit Zardic military operations in the war. Despite the relatively uneventful passing of previous few months, rhetoric gave way to real fighting on May 8, when the National Republican Army (NRA; the paramilitary force of the the National Democratic Party, the ruling party of Kafuristan) attacked a Badaran outpost near the western-most point of Badaran control in Jerze'har. It began at 1300 hours, when infantry, backed up by two tanks and several infantry fighting vehicles, left their concealed positions in a forest, and mortars were fired at Badaran positions. After heavy fighting, the Kafuri forces were victorious and re-occupied the town. Just over a dozen Badaran troops were taken prisoner. The Kafuri government declared that while the assault was not a major victory, it was the 'the first showcase of NRA abilities in this conflict'. On the same day, Kafuri military jets disguised as Badaran passenger planes evaded Badaran air defences and dispersed anti-Vanguard leaflets over al Salmania. As they turned to return to Kafuristan, their real identity was discovered and Badaran fighter jets were immediately dispatched to attack the Kafuri planes. All of the aircraft returned safely, including one that sustained damage. The Badarans, however, were not so lucky, with two or three of their aircraft being downed. Their crews were recovered by Zardic seamen. According to the Kafuri government, 'this mission was undertaken as a move to weaken the Vanguard from the inside'. The war heats up Zardugal intervenes The Zardic Armed Forces (ZAF) commenced military operations on June 4, 3331. Under orders from General James Fulcher, Chief of Staff of the General Staff, the Zardic Air Army began 24-hour bombing of strategic sites located in Badara, such as ports, radar stations, munitions factories, arms depots and oil wells. Guided bombs were used in populated areas to minimise the risk of civilian casualties, while carpet bombing was used in more sparsely populated areas. A naval exclusion zone was also established: 'All Badaran military vessels and aircraft, with the sole exception of hospital ships, will be subject to attack without prior warning if they enter this zone. Any other Badaran vessels and aircraft, will also attacked if they fail to identify themselves in a clear and timely manner, as we will consider all Badaran ships and aircraft as threats until it is demonstrated otherwise. Additionally, any vessels which are suspected of transporting arms to al'Badara, whether Badaran or not, will be subject to seizure and search, or if that is not possible, attack.' Shortly after, the first Badaran ship was attacked upon entry into the exclusion zone, and its crew had to abandon the sinking vessel. Additionally, Zardic artillery was deployed near the front lines to support Kafuri operations. They shortly began targeting Badaran positions. On June 10, the Badaran state media stated that Jalal Al-e-Ahmad appeared before a defiant crowd after the news of Zardic intervention. He stated that 'I must tighten my belt by one loop so I don't feel hunger pains, and the rest of the nation will have to do the same. But I am confident we can outlast this aggression'. The war gets dirty After a brief encounter in mid-June between Zardic naval forces and a number of Badaran fishing boats, twenty-three Zardic seamen fell ill with camel flu; five eventually died. The foreign media stated that this was a biological attack by the Union Center For National Intelligence And BioChemical Safety, while the government of al'Badara claimed that it was a coincidence. Nevertheless, Badaran Defense Minister Jarmen Kell Al-Ahmad reminded the international community that al'Badara would not be adverse to the use of weapons of mass destruction in defence, and that nuclear missile bases were on alert. In retaliation for attacks on Badaran infrastructure, the Badaran government announced also that 17 Kafuri soldiers and 4 Zardic pilots were summarily shot, much to the condemnation of the international community. According to the Badaran state media, within Jerze'har, the Badaran military had drafted females into the Amazonian Guard, while men were sent away on vacation. The government declared that all of Jerze'har could be 'liberated' within a week. On the evening of June 14, Kafrui Foreign Minister Samir al-Aziz fell 'violently ill' and was rushed to a hospital in Abi'nadi after his wife made a call to emergency services. National Democratic Party loyalists gathered on the streets in crowds as an ambulance lef the al-Aziz residence. Rumours spread that al-Aziz had died after being poisoned by Badaran operatives. His rumoured death sparked pogroms against ethnic Badarans. It was announced the next morning that al-Aziz had actually survived. According to the Kafuri government, the General Intelligence Directorate of Kafuristan that the attempted organisation was in fact carried out by Badaran agents. On the same day, the National Republican Army launched a daring attack on Badaran positions in western Jerze'har, where heavy fighting had recently taken place, and made significant advances. Shortly after, the Kafuri military joined the assault to secure the region. Early next morning, Count Kristov II of Beluzia declared that Beluzia would not become involved in the war, but called for the combatants to observe the conventions of war, and offered asylum to children in the war zone: 'Beluzia will open doors to as many children as we can, if the governments ask. This is a neutral move; we will not be biased. Children from both sides of the conflict are welcome to Beluzia until the conflict is over.' On morning of June 17, the Lake Majatra Area Control Centre lost contact with the Zardic passenger plane, Arkon Air 302. There were 389 fatalities and no survivors. Three days later, the Zardic government made a statement accusing the Badaran military of the shoot-down of the airliner: 'Investigators from the Department of Air Accidents Investigation have found evidence that strongly suggests that the aircraft was shot down by Badaran military pilots. We condemn this appalling act in the strongest possible terms.' The Badaran government denied having shot down the airliner. The Badaran legislature approved a bill to increase income tax in July 3331 to 'raise the coin for war and country'. After several months of reduced activity, the Badaran Foreign and Defence Ministers made a highly publicised arms deal with Dr. Yirmiyahu Ben-Taoma III, the Foreign Minister of Cildania, on November 8. The purchase included 100 F-1 fighter jets and over 300 hundred naval vessels, according to the Badaran government. The ZAF attempted to intercept the convoy, resulting in heavy fighting. The Badaran state media claimed that during the engagment, the Badaran cargo ship Working Class carrying UNICEF funds and rescued child slaves from Kafuristan, was sunk by Zardic naval forces. The Zardic government stated that the ship did not in fact carry either UNICEF funds or slaves, and further claimed that the ship's crew failed to identify the vessel.On Santa Alexandra The peace conference begins On November 13, 3331, the nation of Cildania opened a peace conference in the city of Santa Alexandra, the capital city of the Imperial Archduchy of Hebilon. Al'Badara declared that it was willing to cease military operations in an attempt to aid the negotations; Kafuristan refused, because, 'As long as Badaran troops occupy sovereign territory we will fight the forces that maintain the occupation'. Shortly after the opening of the conference, al'Badara declared that it was sending Jalal Al-e-Ahmad as its representative, and Kafuristan sent Zayn Nasri. Cildania had four representatives: Ba’al sel Safot (head of state) Jaffer Ziyad, Shoftim (head of government) Fred Castellan and the Foreign and Defence Ministers. As the conference began, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad told those present that 'We shall show, before all Terra, the injustices and injunctions of injury inflicted by imperial impositions. Zardugal shall stand before world court for its actions'. On November 24, Kafuristan presented its demands to al'Badara. The Kafuri government stated that the Vanguard had to stop all terrorist activity like murdering foreign expatriots and storming embassies, 'end attempts at influencing Kafuri politics', make a 'total withdrawal from Jerze'har, along with the return/release of all Kafuri captured or forced into Badaran service' and hand over Cildanian arms. Prior to a Badaran reply to these terms, Zardugal dispatched their delegation to the Santa Alexandra peace conference with the approval of the Cildanian government. Prime Minister Michael Dowdy and Foreign Minister Darren Nicholson represented Zardic interests. Meanwhile, all Zardic military operations were temporarily suspended. On December 15, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad stated that Kafuristan's haste to make demands did not 'bode well for the Majatran cause nor for peace', and also that the situation had 'gotten entirely out of hand'. He urged his enemies to be patient. His terms were that Kafuristan would scrap its alliance with Zardugal and join the Pan-Majatran Union, led by himself. He also condemned the Zardic response to the invasion of Kafuristan, and demanded unconditional aid from Zardugal to repair and rebuild destroyed Badaran infrastructure. In exchange, al'Badara would withdraw from Jerze'har and establish medical centres in Kafuristan for those injured by Badaran action. The Zardic Prime Minister reacted angrily to the Badaran demands, saying thatm 'we utterly reject your terms. They are extreme and humiliating', and that 'We will not compensate you for damaged infrastructure, because you are the aggressor. Nor will we accept the degredation of our ally in such a manner. We ask you to reconsider your terms and make them more reasonable.' While still condemning the Zardic government for 'meddling' in Majatran affairs, the Badaran government withdrew its demand that Zardugal compensate al'Badara for the damage that the Zardic air campaign had caused. When Zardugal refused to allow al'Badara to coerce Kafuristan into joining the Pan-Majatran Union, the Badaran government changed its terms to make Kafuristan join the Majatran Union III instead. On December 23, Jaffer Ziyad declared that he had used his authority to halt arms sales to al'Badara, saying that selling arms to a combatant nation could be considered a declaration of war. He also stated that he had introduced legislation into the Cildanian legislature that would more tightly regulated the sale of weapons in future. Due to the Zardic government's insistence that Kafuristan not be forced into any treaty organisation, the Cildanian government called for a neutral treaty, also on December 23, which Jalal Al-e-Ahmad began drafting that night. However, four days later, Zayn Nasri declared that Kafuristan would not join any Majatran organisation, 'especially not one led by Jalal Al-e-Ahmad'. He also stated that it was ironic that while the Badaran government criticised foreign nations for attempting to influence Kafuri affairs, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad wanted 'to be the one pulling the strings of Majatran governments', and that 'A nation of Majatra does not have to prove how "Majatran" it is by joining some international or regional government'. When the Cildanian delegation asked Nasri to 'At least look over what is written', he replied that 'We are coming here with outright refusal to sign into any kind of Majatran Union'. Zardugal then responded to the situation by refusing to agree to any treaty that did not have the approval of the Kafuri government. Cildania raised the possibility of a union which did not interfere with the internal affairs of its member nations, but Kafuristan stated that it feared that even a 'watered down' union would be a 'stepping stone' to a loss of sovereignity. Kafuristan attacks during negotiations On January 4, 3332, the Badaran government announced that it had international support for its war against Kafuristan, after the Deltarian government decided to send 1,000 medical personnel to help wounded Badaran soldiers, as well as two advanced fighters, an early warning aircraft and a stealth bomber, which Jalal Al-e-Ahmad jokingly referred to as a 'flattened toy'. Just one day later, Kafuri troops, and Zardic soldiers put under the command of Kafuri officers, jointly launched a midnight pincer attack on the flanks Badaran area of occupation. Their thurst along the coast severly threatened Badaran supply lines and also significantly reduced their occupied territory in Jerze'har. With the coastal area where Badaran forces could unload supplies greatly reduced, the Kafuri government hoped that the Zardic navy would find it easier to block convoys from al'Badara, leaving the Badarans 'one method of bringing in new supplies and that is by air, which poses just as much [sic], if not more, problems as naval supply routes', according to the Kafuri government. The Kafuri Prime Minister, Zayn Nasri congratulated the military for its success, although he did acknowledge that a war of attrition was developing because the Kafuri government had refused to order the bombing of its own territory. He also urged civilians 'to assist the military in the resistance against the Badaran invaders and in weakening their strength'. The Cildanian government reacted angrily to the surprise attack, saying that while Cildania and Zardugal were committed to peace, al'Badara and Kafuristan were merely cynically exploiting the situation. Cildania called for a peace treaty that did not interfere in the internal affairs of any of the signatories, asked the combatant nations to withdraw from each other's territory and for Zardugal to cease its bombing campaign against al'Badara. Cildania also stated that, at the very least, the parties to the conflict agree to refrain from the use of nuclear weapons. On January 16, the Zardic government presented its terms for peace. They stated that all nations had to withdraw from each others territory and cease military engagements. In addition to the end of hostilities, al'Badara was to end its practice of executing prisoners of war, the combatant nations would have to a 50-year non-aggression treaty during which none of the signatories was to interfere with the affairs of the other nations. Zardugal stated that the offer would expire at the end of May. Zardugal also expressed its surprise and irritation that its government had not been informed of the participation of Zardic troops in the Kafuri offensive on January 5, stating that it did not want its military 'dragged into a battle without our prior knowledge or consent'. The Zardic government also asked Kafuristan to suspend military action for the duration of the peace conference. Shortly after, the Kafuri government responded with an official apology and stated that it was not aware that Zardic troops were observing a ceasefire. The conference continues The Cildanian and Kafuri delegations to the peace conference praised the moderation and reasonableness of the Zardic terms, and quickly agreed to it. However, the Badaran response was different, with Jalal Al-e-Ahmad demanding that the peace treaty had to include a clause mandating that Kafuristan break off diplomatic relations with Zardugal. The Cildanian delegation criticised this stance. On April 17, 3332, Deltaria shut down the Kafuri embassy after Kafuri diplomats contacted the Deltarian government with regards to the provision of military aid to al'Badara. On June 2, Deltaria apologised to the nations attending the Santa Alexandra conference, in particular, Kafuristan, and sent a representative to the talks to explain the fact that the provision of aid was not officially sanctioned. Meanwhile, on April 24, the Kafuri religious and political leader Grand Ayotollah Abu Bakr al-Hashem issued a fatwa against the Badaran government and called for a jihad against the invaders. During a massive rally in the Abadi holy city of Helem in Abi'nadi, Abu Bakr al-Hashem condemned Jalal Al-e-Ahmad, and stated that the Badaran government had 'continued, and even intensified, their bloody crimes against humanity and demonstrated total infidelity to the guidance of Akim and His beloved Prophet, peace be upon him. This renders them undeserving of any obedience or support, and makes rebelling against them by all means possible a divinely ordained duty upon every able Abadi.' He asked Badaran soldiers to disobey orders and try to assassinate Jalal Al-e-Ahmad, and urged the Kafuri people to kill the invaders and 'expel them from our sacred lands'. On June 5, Gerard Redmayne, the Foreign Secretary of Luthori, said that it was a 'profound error of judgement' not to have invited a representative from Luthori to the conference. Cildania stated that Luthori could send a representative, but only if they were genuinely committed to finding a peaceful solution to the conflict. On June 9, after a 'tense vote in Parliament', according to official sources, Luthori declared war on al'Badara. Field Marshal Marcus Cunningham-Fortescue, the Grand Duke of Yodukan, was appointed to lead the Luthori task force, including three aircraft carriers, six destroyers and more than 100,000 troops. Cunningham-Fortescue told reporters that he would refrain from making 'idle predictions', but announced that he wished to 'give the Badaran devils hell'. Two weeks later, the Badaran government released a statement commenting that 'diplomatic attempts to end the war peacefully for the Union have been rocky at best'. Jalal Al-e-Ahmad commented that Zardugal had been insistent on making demands, and stated that Zardic desperation to keep a stranglehold on the Majatran economy had led to the bombing of Badaran infrastructure and the killing of civilians. He stated also that al'Badara remained strong despite the international pressure, and that Kafuristan was a puppet state of Zardugal and Luthori, both of which we willing to let their soldiers die just for capital. He said that the 'weak and ineffectual government' of Kafuristan was composed of 'those impotent theocrats, those misguided Clerics and Ayatollahs and all manner of false prophets clamoring for my death while they slowly kill their own Nation', and asked the Kafuris to question Zardic motives. He declared that al'Badara would not agree to any peace 'until these Zardic and Luthori dogs leave this side of the Majatra'. Shortly after, the Cildanian Foreign Minister, Dr. Yirmiyahu Ben-Taoma III attended the conference and stated that Cildania had the right to sell arms to whoever it wished, and also urged all nations to join the Majatran Union III. The Kafuri government stated Cildania, which claimed neutrality, should not have sold weapons to a belligerent, because 'one cannot claim neutrality while giving one side in a war the equipment required to kill the other side'. On June 30, the Cildanian government repudiated their Foreign Minister's statements, stating that they only represented his personal views and those of his political party. It also stated that the Santa Alexandra peace conference was set up to find a treaty to end the war, not to create a Majatran union. A week later, the Cildanian Foreign Minister stated that he was wrong to support the arms deal. Meanwhile, the Kafuri government told the conference that it suspected that the Badaran government was 'delaying in order to simply re-organize and strengthen his military for a continued war' and expressed its concern that 'these negotiations may fall apart'. Cildania then stated that if Jalal Al-e-Ahmad continued to push for a Majatran union, the talks would fail. On July 16, Kafuristan set a deadline of November for a Badaran response, and announced that its delegation would leave. Santa Alexandra fails Zardugal attacks On July 17, 3332, the Zardic President, Karen Sosa, stated in a press release that 'the Badaran government has been actively trying to thwart peace negotiations by making unreasonable demands and belligerent threats', and that 'we regret that it has come to this, but we will have to resume military operations immediately.' The exclusion zone around Kafuri shores was re-established, and the bombing of al'Badara began again with increased intensity. On the first night of resumed operations, a fleet of Zardic fighter-bombers attacked several Badaran airfields. Taken by surprise due to inadequate preparation, the counter-attack mounted by Badaran forces was badly organised and soon fell apart. Two thirds of the Badaran Air Force was destroyed. According to the commander of the Zardic Air Army, General Robert A. Anderson, 'the Badarans' ability to disrupt our operations is now limited to being a minor nuisance. It's also a great bonus for our naval and ground forces, which can now operate without the threat of being bombed.' On the same night, the First and Fourth Zardic Armies, directly commanded by General James Fulcher, launched major assault against Badaran ground forces. Careful preparation and intelligence-gathering meant that the Badaran military was, once again, unready to face such an attack. The left flank of the Badaran line was pierced, and an entire division was routed. Although it was a costly success with several thousand Zardic casualties, the cost to the Badarans was several times higher. Shortly after the two victories of that night, General Fulcher triumphantly declared in front of the press, 'let's go kick a Badaran ass!'. The day later, Kafuri Prime Minister Zayn Nasri appeared at Santa Alexandra by video link, and told the assembled delegations that the November deadline was now void, and stated that the peace conference had failed. He placed the blame on the stalling tactics of the Badaran government. In a lengthier statement to his nation, Zayn Nasri stated that the Kafuri government was suspicious from the beginning about the motives of the Badaran government: 'All along the Badarans planned for the conference to fail', and 'the Cildanian conference was a masquerade by Jalal Al-e-Ahmad. Everything was an attempt at a Majatran super-state controlled by Badara. Once all the talk of super-states were shut down, al'Badara resorted to its usual verbal attacks against Kafuristan and Zardugal'. He stated that the negotations had given the Badarans a chance to rearm and reorganise, but that it did not pose a problem, as Kafuri forces had had an opportunity of rest as well, and had also received support from another major power, Luthori. He said that Jalal Al-e-Ahmad would never be forgiven for his actions as a terrorist and war criminal, and demanded that he be brought to justice. The war continues in Kafuristan On July 28, 3332, Popular Democratic Alliance leader Dr. Mohamed al Baradii disappeared without any explanation. Surprised at his failure to attend a party conference, party members decided to contact him by phone. When there was no answer, a party member went to his house to investigate; he was missing. On August 14, the Zardic legislature approved a bill to form a new coalition cabinet including ministers from both major parties, the governing New Democratic Party and the Conservative Republican Party. The Zardic government announced that the national unity government was intended to last until the end of hostilities. After the Badaran government had already stated that he was dead, the Kafuri General Intelligence Directorate stated on November 26 that, contrary to the claims of Badaran state media, Dr. Mohamed al Baradii was in fact alive. The Kafuri government explained that he 'was faced with the danger of assassination or imprisonment by the Vanguard' when he was still in Badara, and that he was still co-ordinating his party. It stated that Dr. Mohamed al Baradii was not dead or being held hostage, as the Vanguard might claim. Category:Wars Category:Kafuristan Category:Al'Badara